


Questions

by notameeksassenach



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notameeksassenach/pseuds/notameeksassenach
Summary: Claire Fraser loves her life, and her husband. But she’s experiencing new feelings.





	Questions

It wasn’t often that she found herself alone with just the company of herself. Since the day they met, Jamie and Claire were inseparable. Where you found one, you were sure to find the other. They were inexplicably drawn together, and that pull only seemed to increase when Claire packed up what few belongings she had, and moved from her small apartment in London to the vast green expanse of the Scottish Highlands to be with him. 

Growing up on the move, Claire never had more than a handful of friends. The majority of them had come into her life for just a season, and left almost as quickly. So while she had no friends of her own in Scotland, she had Jamie, and he was all she truly needed. 

She loved Jamie with all her heart, and knew that her soul had found its other half nestled within him. Content with the life that she had chosen with him, Claire found her place among his family, his faith, his life. Their life. Assimilating herself into her new normal, she had convinced herself that she was leading a charmed life. 

_You’ve a husband who adores you, a beautiful home, a family like you’ve always wanted. Why do you still feel like something is out of place?_

Jamie was gone, away on business. Claire was unable to get the time off to join him, her own workload growing every day. If she was honest, she missed his presence. He wouldn’t be gone long, but their home felt empty. After a particularly stressful day at work, she wasn’t looking forward to going home, where she knew he would not be.

Which is why she found herself sitting alone, nestled on the very last barstool, nursing a dram of whisky. Being here made her feel less lonely. From her vantage point, she was able to take in the entire bar, giving her the perfect spot to people watch. 

One particular patron caught her eye. She was sitting at the other end of the same bar. Claire noticed that she was also alone, and had been slowly sipping on her own glass filled with red wine. Unsure of what it was about the stranger that drew her attention, Claire continued to glance her way, hoping that she wouldn’t be caught unawares. 

Never having been one to keep her emotions from showing, Claire was often accused of having a glass face. Jamie could read her almost without hesitation, and would know the moment that something was on her mind. She was afraid that she wouldn’t be able to conceal her interest, as she continued to sneak glances of the woman at the other end of the bar. She was writing a story in her head. Who this mystery person was, what her life was like. What her favorite color was, favorite book, favorite tv show. Claire found that she wanted to know it all. It was a unsettling feeling. She had never wanted to know so much about another human being, save Jamie. 

Taking a sip of her whisky as an excuse to look in her direction yet again, Claire was startled to realize that the woman was now staring back at her. 

_You need to cover your tracks better, Beauchamp._

Dropping her gaze, Claire began to busy herself with her cuticles. She was afraid to look up again, she didn’t want to be thought of a rude. She blamed it on her curious nature, one that was nourished by her unusual upbringing. Resigning herself to finishing her drink, Claire had made the decision to head home. In her mind, being alone in the comfort of her own home would be far better than sitting here wallowing in her own twisted thoughts. 

As she set her empty glass back on the bar, she was greeted by the bartender replacing the glass with a full one. 

“Oh. No thank you. I didn’t order another drink.”

“No, but she did,” he responded, pointing down the bar to the mystery woman. 

Doing her best to stifle the blush she was sure she was forming on her cheeks, she grabbed the glass and offered the woman a salute of thank you before taking sip.

Catching Claire’s acceptance of the drink, the woman abandoned her seat, and made her way to the empty stool next to Claire.

“Thank you for the whisky.”

“My pleasure,” she responded, extending her hand to Claire. “I’m Meghan.”

“Claire,” she said accepting the offered hand. Meghan’s hands were smooth, the complete opposite of the rough sturdy hands she was used to holding. 

“So, Claire. What’s a woman like you, doing alone in a place like this?” 

“Oh, umm. A rather long day at work. Needed a dram. What about you?”

“Was supposed to be meeting someone here. Clearly I’ve been stood up.”

“That’s terrible. Men can be such a bother sometimes can’t they?”

Claire noticed that Meghan’s cheeks seemed to flush a bit. She wasn’t sure if it was what she had said, or just the lingering effects of her wine.

“I wasn’t waiting for a man. They aren’t entirely my type, you see.”

“Oh, my apologies. I guess us woman can be just as much of a bother,” Claire was hoping that she wasn’t putting her foot in her mouth. She didn’t want this conversation to end before it even had a chance to begin. “From what I can tell, her loss is my incredible gain.”

Conversation flowed easily between the two of them. They skipped from one topic to another nothing seemed to be out of bounds. The two women were simply trying to get to know one each other better.

Claire couldn’t remember the last time she felt such a connection to another woman. Not having very many close girlfriends, this was mostly new territory for her. But she felt at ease, like she could tell Meghan anything and everything without the fear of being judged.

Over the course of the evening, Claire began to notice certain things about Meghan. Like the way her hair fell on her shoulders and framed her face perfectly. That Meghan, even when she was waiting for a date, didn’t coat her face in makeup. She noticed that her eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel that favored green when the light hit them. 

_Those are some of the same types of things you noticed about Jamie the first night you met him._

Without noticing, the two had moved closer to one another, their barstools touching. Meghan would laugh at one of Claire's lame attempts at a joke, lightly touching her arm in response. Knees and ankles would graze each other as they crossed and uncrossed their legs. Each minuscule touch, sent a shock of heat through Claire. 

It was no surprise that neither of them were paying much attention to the time, as wrapped up in one another as they were. Before long the bartender was announcing last call. 

“I had better be on my way. It was a pleasure to meet you, Meghan.” Claire said gathering her jacket and purse.

“The pleasure was all mine. Thank you for turning my night around.”

Without hesitation, Meghan leaned in to give Claire a goodbye hug. It took a measure of self control for Claire not to press her nose into Meghan’s hair, to pull her closer and hold her in her arms. 

Beauchamp, what is your problem? You are going to freak this poor woman out! Get yourself together!

After saying their goodbyes, Claire made her way home. She clutched her arms tight around herself as she walked, as if she was trying to reclaim the feeling she got from hugging Meghan. What was it about her that was making Claire feel this way. She had never experienced feelings like this for anyone other than Jamie. Was it just that she was missing him so much, that she was just transferring feelings to the first person who paid her any attention? Or was there something more going on? Was what she was feeling the signs that there was more to herself than she had thought?

Even as she readied herself for bed, she couldn’t get her mind off Meghan. More importantly, she couldn’t get her mind off the the way she felt around Meghan. The more she thought about it, it started to become clear to her that what she was feeling was attraction. The only thing she had to compare it to was the feeling she had when she was with her husband. 

But how can I have the same feelings for a woman that I have for my husband? Does this make me bisexual?

*  
With thoughts and emotions running through her head, she was thankful for once that Jaime was not around. He would have been worried sick about her. He would have known right away that something was wrong. What would she tell him? That she was having feelings that she couldn’t explain about another woman? She cringed at the thought of his reaction. While he was a loving and caring man, Jamie was religious and so was his family. What would they think of her if this became public knowledge. She was already the Sassenach in the family. An outsider that never quite fit in. The English woman who successfully infiltrated the Scots. 

Something similar to dread began to settle in the pit of her stomach at the thought of what would happen were Jamie to find out. No. Until she could explain these feelings to herself, it was best for everyone involved that she keep a tight lip. 

*

_Limbs intertwined, ivory skin mingled with a layer of sweat. Soft touches from delicate hands, tracing the lines of her body from jawline to hip bone._

_I reach a hand out to cup her cheek, to bring her closer to me for a kiss. Her full lips soft as I trace them with my tongue, hoping to gain access. I feel her mouth part and her tongue begins a slow dance with my own. Reaching a hand around her waist, I pull her closer. The feel of her body against mine, makes my senses run wild. It feels as if every part of us is touching. I can feel the peak of her nipples against my own breasts, wanting nothing more than to give them the attention they are seeking. With a featherlight touch, I glide my hand from her cheek down her neck and finally cup her breast, enjoying the fullness of it. Bending my head down, I take her nipple into my mouth, trying to convey to her just how much I adore her. I hear a moan escape her as I move my lips to her other breast._

_She grabs a handful of my curls, pushing me further down, showing me where she wants my attention to continue. I kiss and bite my path to her navel, taking the time to appreciate every inch of her skin. She bucks her hips in response as I get closer to her mound. I can smell her need, see that she is ready and waiting for me._

_I lazily trace a finger along the outside of her wetness. My fingers slip along her skin with ease. I hear her hiss as my thumb comes into contact with her most sensitive spot. Her eyes meet mine, and with a nod of approval, I enter her in one swift motion. Slowly I pump my hand back and forth, taking my finger all the way out before allowing it access again. She is writhing beneath me and a smile forms on my face knowing that I am the cause of her excitement._

_Increasing my speed, I add another digit hoping to encourage her climax to unfold. It doesn’t take long before I feel her walls clenching around me._

_“Claire,” she moans as the waves of pleasure crash around her._

_Giving her a moment to recover from her high, I bring my fingers, thoroughly coated by her juices, to my mouth. She tastes better than I could have ever imagined._

_I had tasted myself on Jamie many times, but this was different. Knowing that I was the one to bring about this bounty, feeling proud in my abilities to pleasure another woman._

_Once she catches her breath, she makes quick work of taking over the domineering role. Pushing me back against the pillows, it’s her turn to worship me._

_I gasp as she runs her thumb across my nipple. They are hard and aching to be touched. The more attention she pays to my breasts, the wetter I become. Just when I think I can’t take anymore, she abandons them, making her way to other areas._

_She carefully spreads my legs apart, taking the time to enjoy the view in front of her. She catches my eye, licking her lips in anticipation. Before I can ask her for more, her mouth is on me, kissing my most intimate places. Her soft and warm tongue taking its time, working its way around my folds. My wish for more was answered when she darted her tongue into my warmth. I buck my hips to meet her, craving her touch. She inserts a finger as her teeth find my clit and I nearly leap off the bed in pleasure._

*

She awoke with a start, breath caught in her throat. Her body was tingling in places as she recalled the touch of Meghan’s lips. As she willed her breathe to slow, she slowly snaked her hand between her legs. Warm and wet to the touch as she pushed aside the fabric of her panties, allowing her fingers to explore. Closing her eyes as she caressed herself, conjuring a vision of Meghan, pretending her fingers belong to the other woman. 

It didn’t take long her for to find a rhythm that worked for her. She could feel her climax growing, as she found her sweet spot. Using her free hand to knead her breast, she squeezed and rolled her nipple between her fingers. Slipping a finger into her heat, she gasped at the feeling. Jamie was an excellent lover, and she was never left unsatisfied, but this was different. With images of Meghan floating behind closed eyes, Claire let out a moan as she reached her peak. Never one to struggle to achieve an orgasm, Claire couldn’t help but wonder if thinking of Meghan had been the thing to make all the difference. 

_You’ve felt attracted to a woman, dreamt of having sex with a woman, and now masturbated while thinking of one. Beauchamp, there might be more to this than meets the eye._

**Author's Note:**

> Submissions for The Lallybroch Library Queerlander Prompt Exchange.


End file.
